cosmicencounterfandomcom-20200214-history
Reward deck
The reward deck is a special deck of 32 cards introduced in Cosmic Incursion. It is a slightly more powerful deck than the cosmic deck and is designed to encourage defensive alliances. If the reward deck is in use, players may draw some or all of their rewards from it instead of from the cosmic deck. Another set of 32 reward cards is included in Cosmic Dominion. This new deck contains cards that are more wild and bizarre than those in the Cosmic Incursion ''reward deck, and can be used alone or combined with the reward deck from ''Cosmic Incursion. Rules To play with the reward deck, simply shuffle it and place it face down in the play area during setup. During the game, whenever a player has the option of drawing cards for rewards (such as by being a successful defensive ally), he or she may draw some or all of the cards from the reward deck instead of the cosmic deck. This follows all the normal rules of drawing cards for rewards, including that the player must decide how to redeem all of his or her rewards (ships or cards) before drawing or looking at any cards. Cards from the reward deck have a different card back than cards from the cosmic deck. Players may look at the backs of cards in other players' hands at all times, including when taking or selecting cards at random from other players' hands. This makes reward cards more tempting to steal, as they are generally more powerful than ordinary cosmic cards, but the stealing player runs the risk of taking a rift. When reward cards are discarded, they go to their own discard pile (separate from the cosmic deck's discard pile). If the reward deck runs out, its discard pile is reshuffled to form a new reward deck. If there are no reward cards left in either the reward deck or the reward discard pile, no more reward cards can be drawn (a cosmic quake is not caused). Note that while the reward deck contains many powerful cards, it does not contain any flares, nor does it contain attack cards higher than . Depending on the situation, players may want to draw rewards from the cosmic deck rather than from the reward deck. Reward deck contents ''Cosmic Incursion'' * 15 encounter cards: ** 8 attacks from to ** 3 negative attacks from to ** 3 new negotiates: x3 ** 1 additional morph * 4 reinforcements from to * 4 kickers from to * 4 rifts from to * 5 artifacts: ** 2 repeats: , ** 3 new: , , ''Cosmic Dominion'' * 12 encounter cards: ** 5 variable attacks with values , , , : The large-printed value is used at all times except when revealed during an encounter in which a hazard warning was drawn, in which case the small-printed value is used instead. ** 4 new unique negotiates: , , , ** 1 additional ** 2 retreats * 2 reinforcements with values and (X=the number of ships on either side of the encounter) * 4 intimidates with values from to * 5 unique kickers from to , with new effects in addition to multiplying encounter cards * 4 new rifts from to , which allow a player to claim cards or even colonies when used, and cause a loss of cards or colonies when stolen. * 5 new artifacts: , , , , Category:Variants Category:Cosmic Incursion Category:Cosmic Dominion